The olympian hunters
by Child of Thanatos
Summary: characters that will soon end up in a story made by darkness593
1. first impressions

Chapter 1

First Impressions

 _This story is to eventually combine with the story haremy summer by Darkness593_

"Auryon, what are you doing?"

My brother startled me as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Nothing" I said, he probably doesn't believe with his eyebrow raised.

"Your thinking about Jackson aren't ya." He replied with a satisfied grin, damn how does he do this.

"Yes you caught me red handed, but who am I to blame, he's done so much badass stuff that would make any girl squeal in thought of his battles" I totally fangirled.

"Well it's not my place to say who you should or should not be in love with but we really should get ready soon, I think we're getting closer to the wyvern's nest, he may hear you if you don't keep quiet and focus." He was right, again, well either way we this one should be some fun.

"5 reported camper's missing, just their beads and weapons left behind, a good baker's dozen of satyrs have gone, what's with dragons and sheep? Anyway this guy is definitely going to be worth the money. Just don't be too loud, I'd rather not have to pick spikes out of my armor again. Got it Auryon"

"Yes Grady, look are you ever going to stop bringing up that manticore incident?"

"Nope." he said with a smug look and tone in his voice. "Listen just get ready and make sure that you have everything so we can get this done with, 2 weeks is a little too long to track down a single wyvern."

I nodded, he was right anyway, we needed to hurry up and get back to our main camp site before they get too lonely. I began to start sharpening the dragon dagger I had Hephaestus craft for me when I brought him a spike from some shopping mall incident that happened sometime during one of the winters, that place was messed up, I mean as far as I could tell ice dragons would freeze a good part of their surrounding area, but just part was frozen and it was water as well. Either way it was safe to confirm that there was nothing that could cause any damage or suspicions to the mortals about this, maybe a freak blizzard, but not dragons. I looked over to see Grady taking out his katana, doesn't seem to be the one that he was given to him from Aries. Maybe it's not as bad as we thought, or he's being cocky which is not often so he must be bored then.

"Feeling cocky today?" I asked him

"No, someone seemed to trade it out for this one. Doesn't matter though this one seems to be strong enough to do the job."

The next day

As we walked up to the cave I immediately got hit by a wave of heat and rotten meat, not the best combination of a smell. The plan me and Grady had constructed was that I was to go in and try to bring him out while Grady would wait from atop the the cave and try to get his wing so he could prevent the creature from flying away, our mission was to make sure he was no longer a threat, but more money if he was brought back alive, not in one peace but alive. I tighten my grip on the cross-bow I was holding, it'll help me lyre him out so I don't have to enter his domain entirely, the smell was getting much worse, I took a few steps in and stopped to let my eyes adjust a bit, there I could see the beast steadily asleep, likely after a meal it just ate, I looked around to see if I can use something to grab his attention, I found some rocks, picked one up got ready and chucked as hard as I could at him. It hit him right on the eye, silence for a few seconds, as I was about to pick up another, his eyes threw open, clearly pissed, as he focused his attention to me, he then proceed to rush at me from his position, falling as he was laying down beforehand, which gave enough time to run out of cave so Grady can land on him. As I ran the light made my eyes blurry from the sudden change but I then heard what sounded to be a roar, not of anger, but of pain I looked over to see Grady's blade half-way through the wyvern's arm.

"It's lodged in!" Grady yelled dangling in the air gripping the sword's hilt with all his strength.

"Well do something!" I yelled

"I'm not able to, it won't come loose!"

Get the net out now, we can capture fast this way and not have to worry"

The wyvern began to start shaking trying to get the blade out like it was a pest, which in it's case it was. I quickly grabbed the net that we could use to hold the thing down and proceed to aim at the creature.

"I'm getting ready to fire!" I yelled at my brother, he then proceeded to stupidly let go of the blade being launched to gods know where in the forest, I shot the net over the creature holding it down for good while hearing Grady's voice die in the wind as he flew off. I sent Hermes a message that I got the wyvern and that I needed him hear fast, which he had just done, so I could find my brother; as Hermes took the wyvern off somewhere I proceeded to look for my brother, after a few minutes I found him dangling by his feet in a tree, a vine had luckily caught his foot, maybe not so much as he was clearly not feeling too fresh what with his pale face and all.

"Is the job done?" he said weakly

"Yes"

"Good, help me out, I want some proper food then I want to collect our money for the mission"


	2. Aftermath

Chapter 2

Aftermath

"This taste very satisfying" I said while stuffing my face with a marine sandwich

"Well I did here that everything feels better after exhausting yourself" replied Auryon. I just shrugged and continued eating, my thought back to the painful way my dear young sister dropped me on my head when she cut down from the vine, lucky we're both "thick headed", no honestly our bodies are stronger to help us with the gods various tasks, so it helps, a lot. I finished my food and proceeded to head towards the empire state building, I was hungry but I didn't want to move more than 10 miles from somewhere to eat food and to get the bounty. We didn't have to ask the guy at the desk, we gave him a slight glare and he just gave us the key for the floor, as we waited for the elevator to go up I felt a bit of the pressure as the elevator gained some speed and listened to the music that apollo had chosen for the ride up to the gods home, as the elevator made the ding for the door opening and the very white palace was present to the two of us and we proceed to the main sight, the throne room, as we walked up we heard some bickering going on and just signed as we got ready to find a way to get their attention so we can keep this short and sweet, but of course as zeus, athena, poseidon, and Ares were the main ones about to jump out of their seats and make things interesting, but thankfully or disappointingly, depending on your view point,they remained seated and just occasionally yelled at each other. I walked over to hephaestus throne and tapped his leg.

"Oh Grady when did you get here?" he responded while looking down getting ready to get to our size.

"Just wanted to come and get our our money for the wyvern"

"Ah yes certainly, let me get you the money, also thank you for keeping him in one piece"

"No problem, I hope that katan that came with it proves useful to."

He chuckled as he began to get out the money bag and handed to me.

"Ah well the creature will help with some development of some new weapons or armor from his scales, it could help a lot, not only that but now we don't have to worry about another creature eating people anymore."

I smiled at his comment as he handed me the money bag

"I'll see you again, and don't forget that you can as my group for any job." I said waving away.

When we left the throne room we had to find the grey sisters to take us to ohio since thats a long distance, why ohio? Well that's where our main home is, currently, so we have to head there, after a few minutes of searching we find the sisters and give them the money to take us to ohio, once we got there we heard what seemed to be a loud vehicle and a person screaming, so I just assumed it was one of our friends being an idiot with their new toy they probably made or upgraded. We can confirm this by seeing someone go flying by and landing in a lake.

"You okay? Rick? You need help?" I yelled at the body of water.

I didn't wait long for an answer as I ran down to the water, and coming back out pulling out my unconscious friend, he was breathing but probably put himself in a bit of shock. We returned to the tents to see a bit of chaos going on, mostly people just running around dodging various flying objects, though of our group of weirdos consisting of Auryon, Rick , I, and four others, one was knocked out with a fist sized welt on their head, going to be hard to tell what caused that.

"Hey what's going on!" Auryon yelled clearly not happy, can't blame her I wasn't either at the moment. After a brief discussion of who did it, we figured out that they were having an intense training session that ended up as a fight, with one person knocked out, at least we got the answer. Afterwards we told them to clean up the place and to get ready to either hunt some food or help fish out what ever Rick had sent flying into the pond. Maybe 30 minutes later after fishing out the thing I discovered it was a stolen motorcycle, apparently the Rick really couldn't keep his thievery with in him, but luckily no one reported a stolen vehicle yet so I could send it back to the owner one the hermes child woke up. My sister with 2 other people had came back with a plump boar. We ate after waking up the 2 unconscious people and sent back the motorcycle, we decided that it could be time to find a new location as we began our journey back toward the camp.

Late into that night after everyone was asleep, I was on guard duty and thought I had heard something weird, I look up to the sky to see bats flying like crazy, as if they were searching, it's a good thing that we're leaving tomorrow as it seems that there is vampires heading this way, were far away enough that the bats were sent out as scouts but still spelled trouble nevertheless. As the sun came up that morning I told everyone to hurry up as we need to get to camp half-blood fast now and that we can't hold down fort till we get their. My only hope is that we don't run into any fights with either of those creatures that rule the night.


	3. Perp

Chapter 3

Perp

It's going to be in 3rd person

Everyone was in a minor panic, even if there faces didn't show it, but who could judge them, they had vampires following them, even if it was a convenience it's not something to be to happy about. Rick and Grady were off getting a car for every one to be in, Grady went for 2 reasons 1) so we don't have cops chasing us because Rick stole a car, and 2) because Grady gave Rick a black eye for taking his sword during our wyvern mission, Auryon and Eirny were off getting road trip food, Eirny came to the group about 2 years ago after she followed Auryon and Grady as they had ran from a fight early in their career into an house in construction during the evening, she came in to see Grady with a broken leg with a giant gash and his armor to the side with giant holes in them just barely grazing his chest with Auryon just having a snapped wrist and some minor cuts, when she saw them she was horrified as well as the siblings since someone followed them, as they were about to try to figure out how to deal with the random stranger followed them but a cyclops bursted through the wall, the 2 attempted to grab something to use as a weapon but weren't able to last too long though, but what surprised them was when the stranger person had grabbed one of Auryon arrows on the ground and stabbed the towering creature in the knee then in the eye when he fell, afterwards she began to heal Auryon and her brother, then learned that she was a daughter of Apollo and that she was partially a nomad and when she gave us her age we figured out that she was a year older than me and the same age as Grady, give or take a few months, when she asked us while binding Grady's leg about the two, we told her that were unclaimed and that work for the olympians, after hearing this she practically begged to join the duo, they said yes as they thought it could she could help them and that they would definitely need someone who knew someone who knew something about medicine that wouldn't put us in debt. Through thous 2 years they started to form a bond and then eventually they started to date, well as much as they could.

"Hey! Auryon did you get the water?" Eirny had asked Auron down the food aisle, she had caught that Auryon was zoning out again, possible thinking about percy.

"Ah… no not yet" Auryon had said neversioly. Eirny had chuckled to herself as she grabbed some of the last items on the list. After they had done that they went to the pick up spot and found Rick and Grady waitin at the camper.

"Hey. Just put it in the camper, were waiting for the others to leave the bathroom."

As the 2 girls proceed to put the food away Eirny took at a glance at Rick's eye, she's going to have to heal that later. As soon as the last of small group got in the camper, Grady had said something that had shocked everyone.

"I want to disband the group"

"What! Why?" Rick shouted

"I believe that this has gotten too dangerous and that it would be better to either drop you off at the camp or too drop you off in between Ohio and new York."

In the end it had been decided that Rick wants to be dropped off at Pennsylvania as he has family, some in between and the rest at camp.

The next day when the group had decided what to do the siblings and Eirny had gotten a letter that stated that on a certain day in the future they must come to olympus.


	4. The Road to Camp

Chapter 4

The Road to Camp

Eirny's POV

As I tended to Rick's eye to help with the swelling I looked over as Auryon was sleeping in the passenger seat and Grady driving, thankfully Auryon has minor influence over the mist so she makes the person driving seem older as to not cause anybody get suspicious. Some things I notice about Auryon is that she has shoulder length blond-red hair with green eyes that have a gold ring (A/N the siblings eye's and hair are based of mine and my sibling's and they're caucasian) she also has an average body size for a 15-year old being 5' 7'', as the sun was shining on her skin it seemed to absorb it naturally while keeping her skin a light tan from her time working for the olympians, she has very keen accuracy so her eyes always seem to be sharp, but her body is more like an olympic (modern day) gymnast, this helps suit her as she mostly uses the same fighting style that Grady trained her in doing, never let the enemy be able to react, just keep on hitting them with fast moving weapons or fists and keep on doing till they are exhausted,which then use heave hits, or defeated, her voice is like that of a chime, it's soft but hearable, but not annoying.

Grady was a definitely taller than Auryon standing at 5' 10'' and having a body mixture of a swimmer and a runner, but more of the runner end as he never swims, his hair is a thick auburn color his eye color is a dark blue with green streaks and a gold ring, something interesting though is his eye's get lighter with water, once in a mission in niagara falls his eyes turned grey from all the mist, he has more darker tanned skin then his sister. He's likes to use speed for his advantage and will use any chance he see's in most battles, like when he threw a dagger in the air causing the enemy to look upward then proceeded to rush them and wait till the dagger fell to stab him, his eye's are always on the lookout collecting as much of the environment as he can, even though he uses speed as advantage, he can easily take the hits and deal them out, he is not at all good with long ranged things preferring up close, but will use if needed. His voice is more rough and deep, but you can still sense kindness in his voice, his voice is rough because when he was younger he got punched in the thought and cut under his chin giving him a scar, it's covered up though whenever he decides to let a beard grow out, but right now it shows since he shaved.

These two, well I couldn't ask for anyone else as a family, a good motto that Grady goes by is that "blood makes you related loyalty makes you family" and I do think that is a good viewing on the world. Grady turned on the radio and it started playing the news, it was nothing too important, just something to distract us for a while until we got to our destination.

A few hours pass and Rick takes the wheel so he can drive himself to his neighborhood and after that I took the wheel and let Grady get some sleep, as far as I can tell there were going to be only 5 of us going to half-blood. The two siblings, me, and these twins that were hephaestus kids that he asked us to watch until we took them to camp.

Several hours have passed as we were getting closer to long island, we were officially in New York City, Grady was driving again as Auryon and I were making sure everything was prepared for when we leave and head to camp.

"Hey Alexia, leave out my sword, I have a strange feeling I'm going to need it." Grady said calling me by my middle name, I don't blame him for using my middle name more than my first, it's a lot easier to pronounce.

"Sure I will."

He gave me a smile as a thanks. As we were getting closer there seemed to be a cloud blocking out the sun come out of nowhere, and as soon as it blocked out the sun it got bright again. I looked at Grady and saw a face that spells terrified, his eyes widen and his grip tighten on the driver's wheel. He turned around to say something to the rest of us which is when we could see the true fear on his face.

"Grab somet-"

Before he could finish the sentence the van was hit on the side and sent flying.


	5. Camp

Chapter 5

Camp

Auryon POV

I woke up suddenly and had a pounding headache, as I reached to feel my head and gasp as I touched a newly formed cut was on my head. I began to recognize and remember where I was and what happened. A few moments ago our van was hit by something and it went all black for me, I looked around and realized that I was outside on grass, I look over to see the van crushed and on it's side, the twins were also near me but not as badly hurt, I looked back to the van to see Grady pull Alexia out of the van, whatever had hit us does not seem to be here anymore, Grady seems to be unscafed, most likly due to his "armor like skin", his gift for 5 years of loyalty and constant jobs, not really just that but a healing ability as well, though somethings can pierce and really affect him, like enchanted material, me I asked for some training from both archer god's, and a good set of arrows, worth it. Grady comes over with Alexia and notices that I was up.

"Your up, that's great. I need your help." Grady said exhausted.

"What do you need?" I asked

"I need you and Alexia to carry the twins to camp."

"Why?"

"The thing that hit us is still around, I need you and Alexia to get the twins away and try to protect them. I'm going to distract it while it you get away."

He seemed very keen on this. I just nodded and picked up one of the twins while Alexia got the other kid and we had started to head towards the same direction as we were going, but in the woods more to hide ourselves from anything that was pursuing us. I had out my dagger and watched around carefully, after a few minutes the kids got up and started walking themselves, as we walked by nothing had attacked us besides simple stuff like hell hounds, nothing too dangerous, unless you're a new demigod. We walked by for a while when something came flying down and landed in front of us.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. Are you going to camp half-blood?" The blued haired, human looking creature asked. None of us answered as this creature may have been the one, or works with what attacked us, so we were hesitant about answer the new creature.

"That's where I'm going. There's someone special to me there, maybe you've heard of him? His name is Percy Jackson"

Once I heard her say that name, his name it excited me because he could definitely help Grady, I'm excited to see my hero but I'm more concerned of my brother at this moment.

I shook my head frantically, "Yes please, please take us too him. I need his help, please I need his help." I was really worried for my brother as he didn't seem to feel it safe to tell me what happened.

Grady's POV

After I had told my sister what to do I ran off, I was lucky that none of them had anything majorly wrong with them. I had to find the dragon that had rammed into us and get it away from everyone else, I'll be honest I'm getting pissed off, that thing had endangered my sister and my girlfriend, even the two little kids. As soon as I got into a clearing and got the dragon's attraction, and got it to follow me in a part of the woods away from the area everyone else went, I had gotten my actual sword from the van and I had found a gun in their as well. I grabbed it and ran out of the van and towards the far side towards the woods and luckily got the dragon to follow me, when I was in the woods it was dense so the dragon could only follow me, I knew it was since I could hear it right above me, when I was running I would at time slash or shoot at any creature that came close enough to me or tried to attack me.

-time skip-

I've been running for long that I was starting to get exhausted, so I stopped for a few minutes, I soon found out that stopping was a mistake, after I had caught my breath and drank some water I heard a thundering roar and I looked over and saw that the dragon had found a way into the forest and had started chasing me down crushing some trees in the process as well as any poor monster to get in the way.

I picked myself up and just started running again, I was wandering and hoping that I was getting closer to camp, I soon saw a clearing and a hill with a tree on top. Finally I had gotten to half-blood camp, I soon heard the dragon roar again as it was clearly agitated, I soon heard what sounded like a horn as well, I turned to see the dragon very close and snap down at me, I dodged to the side, afterwards the dragon attempted to take to the sky but I grabbed on to the wing as soon as it happened.

 **3rd POV**

After a horn was heard many campers rushed from whatever they were doing and rushed to get things like weapons, others had rushed to the hill to either get ready to fight or watch what ever was going to happen. To their surprise all they saw was a giant dragon, more like a welsh dragon than a drakon since no one ever really saw them though. To some of the campers they saw a person near the dragon dodging the creature, some thought it was the camp hero Percy Jackson till they saw him in the back coming back from the cabins, so they all wonder who the kid is.

Auryon came up to see what was going on, she had just told Percy some of what was going on, as she came up to the hill she saw a dragon just take off to the sky, it looked like it was trying to shake something off of it while it was in the sky. She soon realized that Grady must be on the dragon and had been trying to get rid of it since it had attempted to kill them. Auryon looked over to see a girl similar to the blue haired girl but more angel like, she was holding a bow and had it notched and was aiming toward the sky, then Auryon realized that she was trying to shoot it and tried to tell her not to.

"Don't shoot it, my brother is up their! You're going to hit him!" She yelled too late as the angle creature shoot the arrow.

It went flying but it doesn't seem to hit the dragon but it didn't fly off to in the distance either.

The dragon seemed to get more agitated and then suddenly stop and started falling wiggling around, with one of the wings falling away from it. After the creature fell so did Grady rolling away from it, Grady got up and looked around and took a deep breath, clutching his sword still. The dragon soon got up and seemed to sneer at the human that had just cut off it's wing and when said human looked at it, it lashed its tail hitting Grady in the chest and sent him tumbling uphill of half-blood hill, the hit alone would have broken most people's ribs, and it broke Grady's even with his armor skin. The dragon looked up at all the kids watching but it seemed to be caught off guard by the kid it just hit walking towards it again, trying to catch a true breath but unable due to his ribs. The dragon tried to hit Grady with it's tail again but he just ducked under the tail and slashed it off, causing the dragon to roar in pain. Grady wasted no time to run up to the dragon's head from the back, caused to make it drop it's head down, and in one fatal swoop chopped off the head clean, soon after wards the dragon's body turned to dust. Soon afterwards Grady fell down, exhausted, and an arrow embedded in his side.


	6. Wrong Foot

Chapter 6

Wrong foot

3rd POV

As soon as Grady had finished off the dragon he was greeted by a not to kindly 'welcome' a punch in the face, and a sword to the throat as grady fell on the ground by none other than Percy Jackson. Grady's nose had already started to heal from the punch but his anger was reaching a new high, first his sister had almost been killed, then he had to run for gods know who long and when he rested the dragon had chased him on foot, now after his ribs being broken and an arrow in his side he got punched in the face. Least to say Grady has had a shitty day so far.

"Are you a dragon hunter?" Percy asked staring Grady dead in the eye.

Grady just stared at the hero of olympus and the sword that was at his throat, it was a black blade, Grady thought it was Stygian iron but the color was more of an obsidian color. Grady just figured it was an otherworldly material.

"No not at all" Grady almost spat in anger pushing the blade from his throat

"Not unless that dragon has shown to be a danger and I've be requested to deal with it. This one had attacked me and everyone that came with me, my sister and girlfriend and two little kids, and not to mention that it's purpose was most likely to eat and destroy most people at this camp. But to answer your overall question, no I don't hunt dragons I do what the gods ask of me to." Grady said getting up and standing as tall as Percy still staring him dead in the eye trying to catch his breath again but failing. Grady now grabbing the arrow that was in his side started, "We may have gone off the wrong foot right now, I'm going to go to camp and relax for a while or get some sleep, and later we can try this again." After stating that Grady yanked out out the arrow in his side revealing that said arrow was made of silver.

Grady started walking up the hill throwing down the arrow, to which everyone found to be odd how someone could throw a silver arrow out of their side. Grady had started to stagger while he was walking, blood spilling out of his side, looked up to the crowd of demigods, focusing on his sister and girlfriend, "Kept ya safe, right?" he asked. All color soon left his face and fell having a light snore coming from him.


	7. Camp tour

Chapter 7

Camp Tour

Grady woke up in a bed at what seemed to be an infirmary, he looked around to gather his surroundings and saw three ice sculptures in their with him, and everyone was using various things to try and melt them, including weird stuff like electric blankets, hairdryers, and heaters, which made the room a lot more stuffy. Grady got up from the bed and began to stretch and look around his own personal surroundings, when his arm stretched in the air he immediately grabbed his side from a sharp pain, he noticed that he had no shirt but a wrapping instead, it had red on their in the same area he had pulled out an arrow from. As he got up and put on his shoes and walked out to the pavilion minding the kids running around from varis directions, Grady headed to the biggest building there was to try and get some information. As Grady went up there he noticed some things, 1) there was a guy in a wheelchair, obviously a disguise, 2) there was a god among them, and 3) Percy, Auryon, and a few other people were standing amongst them.

"Hey, how are you doing? I have some questions, first 2 being why I have a bleeding wound in my side still and why I don't have a shirt."

As Grady said this coming up and asked this some people seemed to be taken back from him just walking up to the big house with a bleeding side.


	8. Gala

Chapter 8

Camp Tour

After everything had been settled down, the newest campers, Grady, Auryon, and Alexia, had gotten accustomed to the camp. Alexia had been with the rest of the apollo kids while the two siblings were with the Chiron in the big house, until after the gala is over with to determine their parents, he would have them with the hermes children but after the dragon incident he'd fear of what could happen to the children if they attempted to steal their things.

While their Auryon was gaining popularity amongst most campers for her skills in many activities and her calming aura that she just has, but she has made it that she is not to be messed with nor to make fun of. Grady has definitely shown his skills but most campers leave him be which he is fine with as it leaves him to be able to read and do various things without much bother but he helps out in any way he can for any of the campers, and still hangs out with his girlfriend when he gets the chance to.

Line break

Moments before the gala party Grady was helping his sister getting on her dress, it was a simple blue with gold strings along the edges, Grady was wearing a simple black suit and a dark yellow tie to compliment Alexia's yellow dress as she was going as apollo invited her to come. When they came to olympus they had just hanged out and talked, Auryon had left and did her thing while Alexia hanged out with her siblings that had came to the gala while grady just stood around and talked with other people and just chilled. Once the party had begun to end many people had left while few had stated, the people who stayed were either by their parents thrown or if hunters, they stood by artemis thrown, Grady and Auryon had sat by the hearth with hestia as they were unclaimed, midway through the discussion that the gods were having about their victory of the second titan war, everyone stopped and looked at the two siblings, when they looked around they noticed that they had something glowing above their heads.


	9. Characters

Characters

Name: Grady (last name unrevealed)

Godly parent: unknown

Age: 16, date of birth: January 23rd

5' 10''

Weapons:(usually has with) katana (made of a metal mixture to make it strong), swords, scythe, spear, dagger, fists, (minorly) pistols, is learning to use a bow

Wears little to no armor, began to not wear any after his gift

Likes: Books, video games, Aurora (sister), Alexia (girlfriend), close friends, rain

Hates: assholes, ignorance, high heats, and not giving people chances.

Not much is known about the oldest brother of the "olympian hunters" but what is know is that he will get his job done and that when it comes to fighting, he has a tendency to not fight unless loved ones are threatening or is attacked first, but he will fight male or female but not children or pregnant women. One of his most notable feats based on with most viewing is when he judo flipped hercules after hercules practically harassed his sister and causing him to go unconscious.

Though him and his sister know of the place, they have never been to camp half-blood.

Name: Aurora (last name unrevealed)

Godly parent: unknown

5' 6"

Age: 15, date of birth: October 14th

Weapons: Bow and Arrow set, short sword (made of Khel's scale but that is not yet known), fists

Likes: Percy, Grady (brother) and Alexia, interesting stories, and interesting times.

Hates: being looked down upon, hercules, and most monsters

Aurora is the younger sister of Grady and pretty much the second in command of the "olympian hunters" and is known for being very nimble and dangerous after she trained with her brother and the 2 archer gods and with this she has been known to have gotten more dangerous already, to the point apollo won't even dare hit on her. She is currently trying to teach her brother to shoot a bow and arrow while he teachers her hand to whatever the enemy has combat and swordplay, she is a bit more nimble than her brother but not as fast or strong. While her brother takes care of her he will still tease her, especially about her being a shorter than him.

Name: Eirny Alexia Mzia

Godly parent: Apollo

5' 9"

Weapons: Bow and Arrow set, knives

Age: 16, date of birth: June 5th

Likes: Grady (boyfriend) and Aurora, Apollo, Artemis (she's fun to talk to), compiations

Hates: cocky people, stubbornness, pink (long story), and being restricted

The healer and final true member of the "olympian hunters", she helped and joined the 2 siblings after helping them after they were wounded by a cyclops and after a few years she and Grady began to form a relationship, unlike the siblings, Alexia has been to camp half-blood a few times, when she meet up with Grady and Aurora and joined them her mother had been killed hours before and causing her to run off and run into the siblings she didn't really go to the camp anymore. She has been known to stand her ground and stick up for their own beliefs and others if she agrees with them.


	10. Olympus

Chapter 9

Olympus

Grady's POV

After Aurora and I were claimed things were, still the same, but with all the attention on the two of us, and felt like for me especially. It actually makes more sense now seeing as how I've been caught by vines multiple times while falling out of the sky. Afterwards I got up and walked over and sat next to my newly discovered mother while aurora's eyes are basically shining as she was overjoyed with her parentage, I looked over to see Percy dealing with the small dragon trying to stuff food in his mouth as well as dealing with a harpy trying to pull a sea cow out of the water surrounding the palace, I came up with the conclusion from all that happened so far that Percy is in for the time of his life, and the party is now a bit more calm. I could see Athena clearly a little agitated as she just got done with the little report of my group. (just for comedy)

My attention turned towards one particular demigod turned god, Hercules, as he was just hanging around and kind of looking a bit. Hopefully he doesn't try anything.

"So how you feeling Grady?" Demeter asked, catching me off guard.

"Hm? Oh, yes I'm doing well having a good time."

"Well that's good. How's your time at half-blood been?"

"It's been eventful. But people mostly left me be which I'm fine with. So what did attract your to dad? As far as I could remember he was never a person who had a green thumb to me."

"Well he was a person who loved both the forest and things that were quite beautiful such as rainbows and other forms of nature, I just got to him first."

"So was Iris jealous of me then?"

"No not at all, not that I could tell at least but she seemed very fine with it."

"Okay good to know that, last question, why am I so different to the rest of your children? Why do I stick out like a sore thumb to the rest of them?" I ask her wishing that she would truly give me an answer.

"If I were to believe it, it might be for the reason that you sought to make sure that nothing keeps you from being you, no labels to bind you down, which is why I hesitated to claim you until now, but I don't know how Iris feels about her choice though. Which may be why Iris was fine with you first as that allowed for Aurora to have a goal, to be as strong as you are. Now I have a question about Aurora."

"Ask away"

"Does she have any interest in anybody?"

"Yea, Jackson of all people, I hope she'll get to be with him but I won't intervene, though she does have competition with the other girls it seems."

"Yes it will be truly difficult, but with her personality I believe she'll succeed in her attempts."

"Yea well I hope so. It been fun chatting with you but I think Percy might need help with the harpy." I said getting up, shaking my mom's hand then heading over to Percy.

I head over to Percy and over him some help which he gradually wanted as he was dealing with the little dragon pushing food towards his mouth again, I took Bessie's front fins and tried to pull it away from the young harpy which proved harder than originally intended, but after a while with Percy pulling harpy I learned who's name was Kai away but she would not give up the sea creature as if her life intended on it, but she finally let go but after seeing Aurora's bright eyes then went to inspect them like a moth to a flame. I decided that now was a perfect time to talk to Percy about Aurora and his harem, and he seemed to be a bit less cluttered

"Huh? Oh, yea, it's Grady right? How's that silver to the side doing?"

"Oh it healed up after the other pierces got pulled out, but what I wanted to ask was about my sister Aurora"

"Yea what about her?"

"She wants to be with you, if you couldn't tell she has really strong feelings and really wants to be with you, even if has to be with other girls. You can take your time with the answer but when you figure it out go up to her and ask her yourself about it, and trust me she can definitely hold her own, even if she isn't a kid of an Olympian."

And with that I left Percy to go and just walk around a bit, but I stopped for a moment as I began to discover something, the little dragon around him was obvious his daughter but her mother was the one girl of Percy's harem that seemed the craziest, Khel, was also a dragon. But what struck me was when her wings were out they seemed to be a certain shade of red, well the scales of them at least, they were the same shade of red as Aurora's dagger. This does confirm of what happened to the dragon attack, I may bring this up with Percy later.

Pulling myself away from this new discovery I was pulled to the side by Apollo, who seemed really intent on wanting a little conversation.

"May I help you?" I asked very confused

"Yes you can, how is my daughter and your relationship going?"

"It's going fine. Is this what you wanted to talk about?" I asked very confused

"Well not entirely, I wanted to tell you that there was a little bet between you and Percy."

"Oh, okay, well then why has this happened?"

"I truly don't know but it happened so be ready for something to happen sometime in the near future. I'm not making any bets nor are some of the other gods, the smarter ones at least, Poseidon does think highly of his son winning but decided not to for his own reasons. I'm going to tell Percy the same thing. Also tell your sister that I said hi and to keep her skills sharp, alright bye."

I waved him bye and just sat down at one end of the big table contemplating what Apollo just told me, in which case I'm not to happy with. But it is the way it is. I look down the other end to see Artemis sitting there with her and Percy's daughter she looked over and gave a confused and disgusted (it's her I wouldn't expect much different) look while the little girl waved furiously at me in which I just gave a slow wave in response, Percy's life is not getting any easier with these events happening nor do I think mine is going to either. I decide to just sit there in the more quiet place for a while, when Alexia decided to join me with Aurora as well, then Percy walked up and sat down on the end closer to us, clearly exhausted and not happy as Apollo just told him what he told me. I feel a lot of pity for the poor guy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

3rd POV

As Aurora left her mother's temple she headed up to the dining pavilion and on her way she met up with Percy who had Selena walking closely beside him, very clearly having just woken up a few minutes prior.

"Oh hey Percy, heading up to the dining pavilion?" Aurora had asked with a comforting smile.

"Yea I am, also Selena wants to meet up with Artemis while we are having

some breakfast." replied Percy while stretching"Oh you are? I need to thank her again for some of the archery lessons." with that Aurora walked up with percy trying to talk to him but not being able to talk to him at all.

While Percy and Selena went off to attempt to find Artemis so Aurora instead just sat with her brother and his girlfriend, Grady appeared to be beyond exhausted as his eyes were bloodshot and he had a hard time keeping his head up and out of his food. Alexia, on the other hand was the complete opposite being very awake and happily enjoying the eggs and bacon.

"Why so drowsy, Grady?" Aurora had asked.

"Well I opened the window of my room as it was extremely hot in there, but the window was facing toward the rest of the temples so i heard all of music playing by apollo, so I'm running on less than a few hours of sleep. Though with Alexia right now, she had plenty of sleep apparently." Grady replied sluggishly

"Well then, Alexia? Who have you been so far?"

"I've been good, I'm enjoying my time here, it's very liv-" Alexia was interrupted by Grady smacking his head against the table then springing back up, eye's widen "I'm good, I'm good" he assured. "As I was saying," Alexia continued, "thing's here are very lively and entertaining, also interesting to see that Percy has a harem, never thought that he'll get one especially with Artemis in it, I wonder how the rest of the hunters feel about it."

"Not happy if i might say." was all Aurora responded with.

Zeus had come to the front of the pavilion seeming to have a speech or statement to say. "While our representatives only should be here the first and final day, we wish for you to stay an additional day, you'll be provided transport back to camp the next day. There are some final things that are needed to be said towards the evening. Thank you and have fun." And with that zeus left for the time being.

-TIME SKIP: A FEW HOURS-

Aurora was walking through the town after talking with Artemis for a bit and getting some more arrows, on her way she thinking about wanting to dye her hair to a rainbow style more.

As she was walking through she saw a couple of people under a tree, she at first thought it was percy and annabeth but as she walked up it was Alexia reading with Grady asleep beside her while she was reading. Aurora couldn't help but smile 'I hope that I can get that kind of relationship, preferably with Percy' she thought to herself, she decided not to bother the two on the warm afternoon. She decided to find percy to tell him that she does in fact like him, whether or not people where there.

After searching she found him by a water fountain with most of the rest of the harem by him. She built up her courage and walked up to percy and asked him if they could talk, her face bright red.

"Sure, what is it?" Percy asked following her

"I wish to be with you, even if I'm going to be competing against the other girls" Aurora told in a more quiet tone as so no one but percy can hear her.

"Give me sometime about it, I'll answer you very soon with my answer" Percy told, then left and sat back at the fountain talking to Annabeth.

Aurora left her spot and sat with her brother and Alexia feeling very happy with herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

3rd POV

As Grady, Aurora, and Alexia were waiting for the grey sisters to come back from some of there other delivers they decided to go around and finalize some things before they left for a while. Aurora went to Apollo's little shop, mostly to see what things he had in there and seemingly got lost in there. Alexia and Grady were just sitting at a small cafe waiting for Aurora to get back.

"So what do you think as Demeter being your mother?" Alexia asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm… it's just that, she's my mother." Grady replied while sipping his drink. "What is taking Aurora so long? The Grey sisters are going to be here soon. I'm going to get her real fast." Grady said putting down cash for the drinks then leaving to find his sister.

After a long mess of Grady and Aurora leaving the shop they got back to camp and started dropping their stuff off before attending camp activities. Grady went to do some sword training with his personal sword, Alexia went to help people out in the medical bay, and Aurora did some archery training. Grady soon left the sword arena as people started to crowd the area and were kinding of annoying him with many things there, mostly them wanting to take his sword or fight him, both of which he was not into, so he left the arena and just sat under a tree and pulled out a journal from a bag he had. Antia, Percy's Vampire sister, left the poseidon cabin as the sun wasn't as high so she could come out without being sick, started to walk around the campsite, possible looking for percy to drink some blood, halted in her tracks when she saw Aurora's older brother, Grady, curious she went over to him.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Antia startled Grady by sneaking up and asking.

"GAHH. Please don't do that!" Grady replied unsettled.

Antia laughed while saying "I'm asking what your doing"

"Well I'm just reviewing some notes that I took, just material of all kinds of creatures that I've got a bit of information on to help out, in fact could you help me? I know you're a vampire so it could help with some things and other creatures as well?"

"Um… Sure why not could help out a lot in fact."

-At the medical bay-

Alexia realized she had a lot of work to do in the medical bay as, safe a small handful, most of the people in there didn't know what they were doing as doctors at all. She had begun to get ready to leave until her brother, Will, stopped her asking for her to stay and help, she had no choice to help though as it was entertaining to be able to help out.

-Archery field-

Aurora was putting many people to shame at the archery place with her skills, many people believed she was an huntress with her skills, they were half right though since she did get training from her but was not a huntress, she left a bit afterwards to find other activities that she could find interest in, she walked towards the big house where a red haired girl with green paint on her is sitting there with an art canvas, painting it furiously while just throwing paint all over it as well. This alone got Aurora's attention to come over and have a conversation with her just to get her story and relation as she doesn't seem to be a demi-god.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

3rd POV

Grady left his apartment complex to look around the city a bit more after getting their new home, all thanks to Alexia for finding it, he headed down toward a phonebooth, thankful they still kept most of them around as most people tend to no one uses them anymore, he looked through the orange book and found a number he was looking for, he dialed the number after entering the coins.

"Hello? Is this the Jackson estate? Yes, could you leave a message for me? I would like to speak to percy and possibly both Artemis and khel with him? Yes, thank you, oh! Tell them that it's from Grady and to meet me at possible Little Italy Pizza? Thank you, miss Sally, have a nice day" with that Grady left the phone-booth.

As he waited by the pizza shop he check his surroundings and pulled out an envelope he was handed from Hermes that was kind of vital to his time and trust to many people,

 _Dear Grady_

 _It is of my greatest privilege to not only ask you but inform you that you are welcomed to our newest estate upon Olympus. We know of your unwilling to attend school as you see no need to as I see your knowledge being very well, competing even against my children in many cases, but we ask of you not to attend this new school but as a teacher as a teacher for one of the classes, as we don't know all of the children we know a few, namely the daughters of Percy Jackson, Selenia and Khel. We hope that you accept this form for us, at the very least for about 4-5 months. Thank you._

-Athena

Grady signed heavily but was prepared to accept this job, but he thought it wise to tell Percy about this situation as it does concern him in some case. As he saw the person in question with both of the girls, Grady held the door for the people and got a table for all of them.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Percy curious, seeming to beat Artemis to the question by the look on her face, Grady responded by handing them the letter he got from Athena. Percy looked up from the letter, obviously having trouble from the way Athena wrote it but seemed to get the basic idea, he turned to Khel and told her what it said as the letter seemed to go over her head.

* * *

Aurora heard knocking at the door, taking herself away from her horrible science homework, and answered the door. When she answered the door, she found Allenia the very human phoneix and joined with Light the angel, Aurora invite them in while quickly putting her homework away. Allenia looked around a bit and had really buggy eyes at the kitchen, Aurora looked over and saw the little chaos in there.

"Oh! Sorry about that, Grady had made a few meals for me and Alexia before he left for a new job. And there was also an incident I had with a monster and dealt with it, a little annoying blood-sucking creature, not too much of a bother though."

While Allenia is was listening to Aurora's story, Light saw a couple journals on the table, one had notes taken by Aurora for school, the other was leather bound journal, she opened it up and flipped through it, greatly interested by the contents of it, the pictures of various creatures, mythical and in the mortal realm.

"Where is this journal from? It is so interesting and has so much information within it." Light asked holding the journal. "That? Oh, that's Grady's journal, he keeps it with him to help with most cases and scenarios, it's helped out in many situations. By the way how did you guys find this place?" Allenia answered, "Oh, found you in the address book by the phone booth, also you live like a floor under Percy's apartment as well." "Oh, well that is, well… convenient enough."

* * *

Grady walked into his classroom, looked around at his new students he'll be teaching for the next few months, he took a deep breath, pushed away his pounding heart, and looked to his various students.

"Hello class, I'm your teacher, you may call me teacher if you don't remember my name, but I would like for you to call me Grady. I hope that we all get along and that I can help you learn the essentials that are needed to be known in both the realm of Humans and Myth."

He smiled to his class and began his first session.


	14. Chapter 14

Aurora is feeling pure agony while sitting in class that day, not because of the subject but rather the boys in that class, one at least, that constantly hit on her. She would take care of the matter but before she enrolled Grady told her not to cause a ruckus at the school, so no means of hurting people in any way or form. So that leaves her with few options as this idiot can't understand as to what she been telling him, so her next alternative, be around Percy when the guy is near so he won't bother her anymore. She had to ask Artemis if she could use Percy for this as they were recently married, so she would ask her during their next period they have together. Aurora sighed deeply as she just waited the time out of this irritating class, it does surprise her how a single person can ruin even her favorite subject.

During their class together Aurora had asked Artemis if she could use Percy to help her with the annoying person, Artemis was fine with this but asked why she couldn't just teach the kid personal, in which she replied with Grady's request.

"Oh, I see well it makes sense. By the way where was Grady during the wedding? Didn't you tell him about it and you being a bridesmaid?" Artemis had asked

"I told Grady about it, and he actual was at the wedding -"

"Really where?" Artemis interrupted, "I didn't see him anywhere, also what about Alexia?"

"Alexia was very sick the day of the wedding, like the type where you won't leave bed, strange for an Apollo child, but for Grady, well it's because he was in the back, I told Percy about him being a good cook and so to help with most money issues he asked Grady to be the cook for everyone's wedding in which case he agreed to helping out, change of subject, can you tell light to hurry up with Grady's journal, she's had it for almost two weeks."

"What journal? I'm confused about that, she has a journal? Grady has a journal? What for? I highly doubt he's the kind of person to write down his feelings in something?"

"Hold on to your questions Artemis I'll answer them on our way back home."

-Time Skip-

Grady was standing outside of his classroom minutes before he began class as his students had started to enter from one of the classes he doesn't teach, he got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Grady, it's me Aurora, there's this cool festival that is happening and one thing that is happening at Halloween, I'm asking if you want to come to the Halloween party."

"I'll see, might depend on the schedule. Class is about to start I'll see about it, bye, oh and if you find my journal, could you possible send it to me? I can't find it with the rest of my stuff"

Grady entered class and taught the subject of the week, it being about cyclops for monster biology. This was one of the last classes he taught to these kids.

"Okay everyone," Grady stated as the bell rang "as we continue our study on the more humanoid monsters, we now talk more about the cyclops, now how can tell me what we reviewed yesterday?"

Grady looked around the classroom waiting for someone to raise their hand

"Ah, yes Kira, can you possible help review on our last lesson?"

Kira was excitingly raising her hand

"Yes, with cyclops their bigger stomachs are used to help keep them warm as back in the times of Greece, and these big stomachs also acted as a type of armor making it hard to cut into the more tender parts."

"That's correct Kira, now we'll start this lesson off with a simple statement, why the single eye, well it's a function for the harsh environment of Ancient Greece, this single eye may have made their vision less powerful than say a humans and caused it to be a prime target, but it allowed them a better straight viewing, meaning that it made it easier to see objects in front of them to a greater distance other than with people with two eyes who could see better with their surroundings."

As Grady continued class most of the kids were taking notes he noticed that Selenia, one of the kids who's always up beat, seeming very depressed. After his class was over he asked both Selene and Kira to stay after class today.

"Yes Grady?" asked Kira for Selene

"There are conferences coming up soon, and they are optional, but Selene, you seemed very depressed, is there something happening that you would like to discuss with your parents and me? As your teacher and future uncle I want to help you and make sure that everything is okay with you two. If you want I can help you with an Iris message." Selene responded with shaking her head, "What about you Kira?" Grady asked "Yes please" Grady handed them each a golden drachma to call through Iris.

As the two of the girls were leaving to their dorm Kira started sniffing around again as she left down the hall, Grady thought that it might have something to do with Grady's history with violent dragons, which could be some problems. He left the classroom with his stuff, he was thinking of how to prepare a simple test for the class on his way to the store to grab himself some food. He was happy accepting this job from Athena and Poseidon as it was better that he thought it'd be.


	15. Chapter 15

As Grady was waiting for Athena to talk to him as she called him earlier, being a little curious about what's going on.

"Ah, Grady, glad to see you, come on in." Asked Athena as she opened her door at the school.

"So what did you want Athena?" asked Grady

"Well, there's been a problem with roughly, 25% of the school, having a little problem with gases." replied Athena

"Well get Zeus to air the place out than, then why would you…, Zeus can't air it out, and my classroom is a part of that gas."

"Yep, you have it correct Grady, so I'll see you sometime in November, don't worry you'll still get paid for it for the time being. Bye"

Grady said his goodbyes as he left the school and saw other teachers start to leave as well, possibly ones whose rooms were similar to him, on his way to the elevator down to NYC.

-Time skip, Aurora-

As Aurora got up at an ungodly hour during the middle of the week, she was a little frustrated to have to answer the door, leaving Alexia to get her sleep as she got back from her night-shift from work, her only way to fit in both school and work, Aurora answered the door.

"What! Who is it?" She asked clearly frustrated.

"Well, it seems that I caught you at a very bad time, sis." replied the person at the door.

Aurora rubbed her eyes and looked up and felt a little bad for being very crappy to Grady who was standing right outside the door.

"Oh, crap. Hey Grady, what are you doing here?" Aurora stated quickly.

"Well, my classroom and many others, even some dorms, have a problem that is being solved so I got sent back here for a while. Can I come in?" Replied Grady in which Aurora moved out of the way to let him in.

As Grady dropped his stuff near the table he stretched and stated to Aurora, "Well you're very tired and I can get some sleep, so I'm going to head to bed and perhaps you should get some extra sleep as well. Night sis." and he headed to the room him and Alexia shared and went to bed as did Aurora wanting to get at least another hour or two of sleep in.

-another time skip-

Sometime around an hour before Aurora gets ready for school she got up for the day, finally. She got up and got herself ready for the day and ate breakfast and collected her stuff, she waited for Alexia to get up as well, she takes less time to get ready so she sleeps in a bit more, and as soon as she left the room she looked a little confused and before she even asked anything Aurora stated "I'll explain on the way to school, I don't even know the full details yet either though." and leaving it at that they grabbed their stuff and left to do school that day.

-after school-

When Aurora and Alexia entered the apartment, Aurora feeling satisfied as she finally got back the Journal from Light, they saw Grady cooking up what looked like pot-roast for dinner.

"Welcome back ladies, how was your day?" He asked as they entered through the door.

"It was good." They said in unification which caught Grady off guard.

"Well that's good, if you need help ask me, we might have guests over, a proper introduction with the Jackson's, basically everyone, luckily not the hunters since i don't have enough for that many people, hell we lucky have enough meat to satisfy both Khel and Kira." The reason as to Grady's knowledge of the two dragons meat consumption is when he saw Kira basically eat an entire roasted pig by herself during one of the meals at the school.

"Hey Aurora, if you want me to I can definitely still do that after school Halloween week stuff you asked me help with now that I'm here." Grady said.

"Okay then, that's going to be helpful, speaking of helping, can you please help me understand this science crap." Aurora responded with Grady nodding his head to help her and quickly reviewed over her worksheet before giving her the basics and waited till their company came over to have a proper get together.


	16. Chapter 16

As Grady was sitting in his room with Alexia playing a game of Egyptian Rat Screw, a card game, they were getting aggravated about a very annoying sound. Above them was the Jackson's apartment and above their room it sounded as if someone was having a hard time sleeping with a very squeaky bed that didn't help. It was also their room to since it's not as annoying in the rest of the house which is good for Aurora.

"Well this is not going to go away anytime soon is it?" Sighed Grady tapping his finger while collecting his wins of the round.

"Yea I guess it's going to be like this." Alexia stated aggravated with both losing and the annoying sound.

Then to their benefit, silence. They signed in full relief that they could finally get some sleep. In which case they did and were pleased for the amount they got to sleep.

As everyone woke up and went on their own ways, Grady mostly went out to gather more dinner supplies for when everyone comes together for his little feast, he ran into Percy's mother as she was coming home, Sally.

"Oh, hey Sally, can I ask you something?" Grady asked before she entered.

"Okay sure, what's the question?" Sally asked.

"Do you guys have a squeaky bed in your house? Also did someone have trouble sleeping last night?" And as Grady asked Sally got bright red in the face and started walking up through the building

"Wait Sally! At least tell me when every's coming over for the little feast. Sally wait up!" Grady asked her as she quickly moved up the building, her face still red if not redder.

-else ware-

Aurora and Alexia were still walking through parts of the city having a little girls time, they were figuring out what to do for the rest of the festival that they have at their school.

"So how's your issues with that jacka-" Alexia started but was interrupted by a beeping sound. Aurora pulled out one of the heart contraptions that Apollo gave almost everyone at Olympus.

"Oh, look, Annabeth won the last competition, I believe it was about who would take Percy's virginity." Aurora said looking at the product.

Alexia started nodding interested then stopped and realized what the sound that her and Grady were hearing all night was and not too pleased to realize what it was.

"Oh, well then, by the way how did you sleep last night?" Alexia asked concerned now.

"Good? Why do you ask?" Aurora questioned

"Oh, no reason, let's head back home"

"Okay? You're being weird right now, Alexia"


	17. Chapter 17

Alexia entered the auditorium quickly scanning looking for Aurora, Percy had just ended singing the Spider-Man theme to Alexa's confusion as to why. She knew he was a director but not a singer of it though.

"Hey Aurora, what did I miss?" asked Alexia

"Nothing really, just some kid doing weird tricks in the air and stuff." replied Aurora, Nira had looked over at the new person curious as to her relation to the rest of the harem.

"Oh, hi, you're um…. You're Nira correct? Hi I'm Alexia, don't worry I'm not after Percy, I'm dating Aurora's brother, Grady. Speaking of which, have you seen him? The car is still here so he didn't leave the school."

Aurora shacked her head in response, which caused Alexia to sigh

"Well I'm going to sit here till he comes looking for us then. Before I forget here are the keys, just don't try not to pull that stunt again." Aurora nodded while being handed the car keys. Nira was looked confused and asked about it to which Aurora started blushing waiting for the story to unfold.

"Well a few days ago Grady had Aurora drive around since she has a driver's license. She, from what Grady told me, was doing well but then started getting a little slap happy, then she just hit the gas pedal and basically froze while driving. Grady tried snapping her out of it but instead had to remove her hands and drove the car to the side. Grady took the keys and said she could have the keys back later, which is now." Aurora had hidden her hands in her face while Nira had been given some very interesting information about her friend was nodding and returned her attention to the show as it was about to start up again.


	18. Chapter 18

As Aurora walked up on the stage, she tried keeping a straight face while showing some emotion. If one could see through this they could tell her heart is pounding harder than a school girl madly in love, needless to say she was almost petrified in fear. Grady was looking at her, easily telling of the present fear, but truly curious of the show that's going to take place. He had the feeling that plenty of people were watching him, perhaps because he's never been here, but he really doesn't know as long as it doesn't cause issues with him and others.

After the whole performance was over with Grady still had the feeling of being watched, but more from a pair of malice eyes. He quickly looked around to but didn't really see much with everyone moving about to the next thing, but Aurora tapping on his shoulder.

"Hey Grady could you follow me, and carry this bag with you?" Aurora asked in a low whisper still wearing the suit from the show

"Uh, sure okay" Grady responded then followed suit with her, "so I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this is your clothes bag, and that you can't carry it because of the outfit and so you need me to help you with these issues."

All Aurora did was tap her nose as a response. Once he followed her for a while she stepped into a small bathroom and held out her hand, and Grady handed her the bag. Few minutes later she came out in her casual clothes and beckoned Grady with her to one of the meal venders in the area and ate a lunch that she about missed.

"So how was the entire magic show? Like how did you feel?" Grady asked his sister when she finished her food.

"I was very, and I mean very terrified about it, like my heart would puke out of me at a moment's notice."

"Well you have a very good job at not showing it."

"Thanks I guess"

Grady just chuckled and finished his drink and paid for their meal.

Then left the dining area and just kind of wandered around a bit and bumped into Percy and started to follow him and had small conversation with him about random stuff. One of the conversations were about how his daughters were doing truly doing in school and that if Grady could tell him a bit more on monsters to help himself know a bit more and to know some pointers when it comes to his ever growing family which Grady is willing to help him know some more information.


	19. Chapter 19

Percy having used Grady to play Tarzan caused Aurora to be mildly embarrassed by her brother. No one had thought of this happening, instead when Percy had started his plan with Grady, Aurora had been stuck within the crowd demanding for Percy to be able to come back to the group, but made quick way to get to the auditorium as soon as she heard Percy's voice over the PA system, as well as other people. While Aurora was embarrassed by what Grady did Alexia was very indifferent about it, in fact she seemed to be interested about the entire situation, especially seeing her father singing Goofy songs.

After the songs were finished, the school board was coming in clearly pissed off, even more so than the other day when Kira accidentally said that Percy was her father. They attempted to worm their way through to get to Percy, and everyone else that was there as well to chew them out. They walked up to them and started to give each of a piece of their mind, Grady saw this and attempted to sneak away from the growing mess but was caught before he could even attempted to go he was called out. He seemed to be cracked down on hard too as he wasn't even a student of the school and meddled with school affairs which could get him in more trouble than the rest, Aurora and Alexia turned around to see what was keeping everyone up. They both saw Grady getting most of the attention from the board, mostly the head of board. Aurora was clearly annoyed about the situation while Alexia found it funny to watch but tried to think of a way to help Grady and everyone else out of the situation.

They walked up to them and explained the situation with Grady and why he didn't attend the school, as well as tried to get most of the people away from the board, but Percy, Grady, Annabeth, Aurora, and Alexia have to come in and explain them selves soon, at least everyone else didn't have to suffer the problems.


	20. Chapter 20

As Aurora was walking through the school with Alexia they ran into the student council president (They don't know the history of Zoe so they don't know the connection).

"Oh, hello Aurora and Alexia, where is the male that has been with you lately?" Zoe had asked, clearly exhausted and seemingly in a rush.

"Um, Grady? He is out getting stuff for us. Is everything alright Sophie?" Aurora answered confused as well as Alexia since Sophie (Zoe) never really cared, but rather dislikes him.

"Oh no reason, well, I have to go now. Don't do stupid stuff now." And with that she left and also left Aurora and Alexia very confused.

As they don't know what truly happened so they started to head back to the cafeteria to wait for Grady to get back.

While at the party Aurora finally got to interact with Percy by dancing with him, and she had fainted from this bringing down Khel with her, for reasons that some people don't know why.

When Percy and Artemis had left by passing Grady and Alexia, they were dressed up as Dantae (old DMC version) and as wonder woman, respectively. The party was simply weird, Grady walked over to the punch table and got him a cup, he walked back over and drank it. Aurora looked over and bugged out her eyes and just began to think of ways to carry her brother back home.

Later on that night Grady left the building and just rested out as he was absolutely not feeling it at all. Later on after the girls were done they helped carry Grady to the apartment as he clutched his stomach and had to stop every little while to help his stomach.


	21. Chapter 21

(AN: I finally got good enough internet to write again. Can't guarantee that it will be consent but I'm back for now.)

With the school just being reopened a lot of kids in Grady's "monster" class had to play catch up and were piled with homework that was not received and had to be done. Needless to say the kids were exhausted as Grady was grading a bunch of homework that was just piled up. Aurora and Alexa were still the same, only now Aurora was a waitress at Percy's restaurant. And Alexa was now a member of the student council, something she didn't even know how it happened. Things remained the same with less monster attacks as the only noticeable change, also that Percy is now a god and when they get a larger home he invited Grady and Alexa to be their neighbors on Earth after he marries Aurora, which they accepted.

As Grady's class started he prepared a test. Everyone immediately groaned or hit their desks with their face, even Kira who was at the top of the class. The test was fairly simple but after grading it, there were many C's and only a hand full of B's. 'Perhaps I should scrape it and just restart with a new topic' Grady thought to him self after grading the finally test and marking an F on it. The next day Grady started the class calming that they are no longer doing Humanoid monsters and going to Aquatic creatures now, and started with everyone's favorite. The Kraken.

Back on Earth Aurora was just leaving work and waited to get picked up by Alexia. While waiting her own mother paid her a visit to see what all was happening, Aurora looked around to make sure that no one suspicious was watching and began talking to her mother about all the situations that was happening and how that she is having a great time all together. Aurora quickly had to end the conversation with her mother as Alexa pulled up and her mother was asking too personal of questions now and she wanted to avoid the embarrassment. As the two girls got home they were cat whistled by some clearly drunk people but went on their way and as they got home received a letter from Grady just checking up on them and noting that he figured out to use some of his Demeter powers recently. He ended with him asking for them to come to Olympus soon as the counsel wants to have a conversation with them and with Percy and his harem members, that also involves Thalia.


	22. Chapter 22

As Aurora was humming happily to her self, Alexia simply looked in confusion as she was helping light with her homework, as she decided that it would be better to avoid the dragons as they first come here. Grady was messing with the leftover food from the staff holiday to make dinner, happy for his sister that she is going to be married soon enough. During the next day they were all cautious around the dragons, as they don't want to be the cause for New York becoming a wasteland. They gave the respects needed for the queen and her daughters during the wedding, right before they got drunk as hell, which was a particular problem due to the Khel's grandmother as she was constantly hitting on a lot of people.

Doxiezhe walked over to where Aurora, Grady and Alexia were all sitting and sat down with them to conversant, "So… *hic* you boy… you are my granddaughter teacher?"

"Yes, one of them mam." Grady said while trying his absolute best to show respect.

She began to talk then just smiled largely which creeped out the hunters, she did a quick sniff, "so, you are dragon killers? Well whatever, less of those pests to deal with," she said in a cheerful voice, she then got a little serious, "well if you at all decide to harm my granddaughter or any one in any form, I will have you wish that your death is more swift and merciful then my own most merciful form… BYE" she then got up after saying that threat and smiled to go back to her own family. Needless to say that small group was frighten beyond belief.

As the night went on after the initially marriage to where everyone was sawing to the romance of Percy, they all couldn't wait to dance with him next. After the mortal portion was done and the demigods with their parents if they wished to stay as a plus one had their own separate party the ways of Olympians would, only much shorter. Everyone was having a very good time though many of the dark dragons were passed out or blacked out and were carefully cared to their rooms and given medicine for the following morning.

The night was ending and many people had left and the only ones to stay were Annabeth and Percy, both slow dancing embraced with the moonlight bright as Artemis who was also there was quite happy, Poseidon, Hera, Aurora, Doxiezhe who was in a drinking contest with Dionysus, Athena, Alianna, Grady, and Anita as well as Nira. Everyone was having a good time, Alexia finally came back and picked Grady up to dance with her as well, the night soon ended with everyone returning to their own separate rooms with the light of the moon as a light source and the quietest night to be in New York.


	23. Chapter 23

In the morning after the party Aurora felt the feelings of a hangover for the first time, and needless to say she did not enjoy it in the slightest.

Grady was down making some eggs for who ever was left before they did leave themselves as he was waiting for his sister. A lot of people seemed to enjoy it but that may be a factor of the party taking in place, but he's happy to help either way. Thankfully it had seemed as most of the dragons had left so it would make some cases easier, but not all the gods, Dionysus had the look of defeat, to think a god of alcohol would be beat by a dragon queen is a little surprising to think of.

One of the dragons that did stay behind for a bit had asked Grady some questions about his relation to Percy and all of that, in which Grady answered believing this to be information given to Doxiezhe so she knows who to trust and for generally information, a strategy that Athena would like in fact.

Even with the headache from her hangover, Aurora was able to tough it through and went to work despite the pain.

Alexia didn't seem sick or anything, possibly due to Apollo realm over sickness given her a stronger immunity to stuff like that. So she went to work fine as she usually is.

For the Grady he had prepared a test over some of the aquatic creatures he had started teaching but he was also writing down notes on his journal about his encounters with most of the dark dragons and some pages fully dedicated to Doxiezhe as she seemed to be that vital to know about, thankfully she did blabber a lot while drunk so there was a lot of information to have, such as her extremely high tolerance to most alcohol but her one of her favorites being old Greek wine, which she won a lot of after her competition with Dionysus, this could be a good bargaining tool if one is ever needed.

From Percy's old apartment Grady had noticed some nice looking flowers there once and had used his mothers powers to attempt to see what be can do, he was able to have one of them drop a seed to them and he planted it in a pot to carry around and could actual tell that they were from the Island of Ogygia, much to Grady surprise this meant that Calypso might still be stuck there as the plants have a hard time moving without someone to give them being careful with them. But this did prove something to Grady about how he can naturally change the aspects of plant with out harm, such as making them grow faster, and cam tell where the plants orgin are from as well.


	24. 24

Aurora was watching some movies during her weekend and some time off, around when Alexia had come home from her daily jog.

"Hey you're finally back." stated Aurora

"Yeah? And what did you do?" Replied Alexia in a fun mocking way.

"Well I enjoyed the art of movies of course."

Alexia huffed and went towards the bathroom to change after her hike as Aurora got up to start making her and Alexia something to eat for after the hike.

A knock had Light come inside to hang out with the girls, she had kind of became friends with them during school and other activities as well. When she was there she had done some activities with the girls, mainly watched movies with Aurora as she hasn't ever really seen movies much.

The flower that Grady tested his powers on was large as it had been growing a lot since he left back to Olympus, but it did provide nice light at the night for them. But his powers have also seemed to cause a lot of vines to grow on the side of the apartment they are currently in, which is a problem as they don't seem to want to come off the sides.

In Olympus Grady had started teaching about confusions and misconceptions about particular myths, one of which are the sirens, as due to media many students considered them to be evil mermaids, when they are actual very similar to harpies being women heads on birds body's, but yes they had used their voice and mist to confuse men to crash their ships where they would kill them and possibly eat them as well.

Many of the students were stunned to hear of this, some had seemed to be sick when they heard of the eating part. But a small few had looked as if they already knew about this, including the Jackson sisters who knew this.

Not much of a surprise, but still a notable fact, Grady ended the school day with having the kids go and ask permission and have something signed for them to go on a trip for some extra study of some safer monsters, of course he had already had Artemis agree to have a small amount of her hunters stand by as guards in the case of an attack, but otherwise it should be safe especially since Grady knows how to handle the creatures as well.


	25. Chapter 25

During the trip they were studying some of the mythical creatures that were protected in the area.

The trip was consitened of Grady, his class, and two of Artemis's strongest hunters, they were their to study and not interact in any form, the hunters were there in case they had been attacked.

They studied and watched a herd of, Hippalectryon, a creature of a horse in the rear and a rooster in the front, they were just minding their business as the students took notes about their appearance.

A Chimera had come out of the foliage on the hunt and this caught the kids attention to take notes of predator and prey interactions, as the Chimera pounced at the Hippalectryon which noticed it and reared up and hit it with its forearms, as the rest of the heard ran off the Chimera took down the Hippalectryon it first attacked, and started to eat it where it attacked.

Grady had then decided it was time to take the kids back for the day one kid stayed just mesmerized on the attack, an Aries child it seemed and yet was interested more in its movements then the attacks, Grady gad to practical drag the kid away by the waste as he said "Look at all that blood."

Once the kids had began to travel to their original classroom Grady had thanked the hunters as they left and they replied with a glare but smirk as if it was funny.

It was interesting story for the kids to tell their parents as they returned from the trip in all their amusement and talked about how much they had learned that day.


	26. Chapter 26

Once April had started Grady had started to feel oddly energized more, must be due to it being the time when Demeter is more powerful or happy, one of them.

Aurora was also being more energized as well but for more different reasons, mostly being due to her getting married within the next month.

Iris might be very happy for this as well since there has been more rainbows out more often even without a lot of rain, the mortals were very confused on this.

Aurora and Alexia were out looking for good places to go in preparation, most of the other girls were helping as well but at the time had other things that they needed to do.

Grady and Percy were hanging out a bit more to kind of find out more between each other, hang out as much as they can for a teacher and a working god that is. But they both seem to enjoy summer things and even decided to have a blind food test one day as a little friendly competition as both enjoy cooking.

All the things that has been happening have been beyond peaceful and going right for everyone, the life a demigod wants to live in.


End file.
